Sentimientos de un ser alado
by Eva Vidal
Summary: Por que el pueblo lo pide ... continuacion de este fic k gusto a muxos. Despues de mil años doy señales de vida, aki les va, uno de Van para sus multiples fans yo soy una de ellas , tomenlo como complemento de Corresponsal en Fanelia, chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

Holita a todos , ya se ke muchos me han escrito por mis fic, es ke la verdad el mundo me ha superado: mi trabajo, problemas familiares, falta de tiempo, otras aficiones y la falta de creatividad, que tarde o temprano, siempre asola a los creadores de fic me ha hecho atrasarme.

Pero por mientras, ya ke ya estoy que termino otro chap de "corresponsal en Fanelia", les entrego este fic de solo un capitulo, tomenlo como un bonus track que se suma al anteriormente mencionado y del cual sake una ke otra idea para crear "Corresponal...", pronto una ke otra cosilla de este fic saldra mencionado en el, podria decirse que es como un texto complementario jejejejej !.

Gracias a todos los que me escribieron rewies de los otros fanfics, les respondere cuando estos sean publicados

**SENTIMIENTOS DE UN SER ALADO **

Todo había pasado, cataclismo producto de la explosión de Ios energist había cesado, todo era paz, calma y silencio, ni siquiera el susurrar del viento se escuchaba, el tiempo parecía haberse detenido, así lo quería él, que el tiempo no siguiera corriendo en contra de su suerte, de que no siempre los perseguidos fueran ellos. En veces tenia ganas de no seguir peleando mas, de rendirse o de desaparecer de la faz de Gaea para nunca mas volver, pero había algo en su interior que lo obligaba a seguir con vida: la venganza, el ver derrotado a su propio hermano, verlo pagar por la destrucción de su propio reino, por la infelicidad de su gente y por su propia infelicidad y también un nuevo sentimiento que nacía dentro de él: el amor.

Nada podía hacer, su naturaleza era así, arrebatada y apasionada, insensata, lo dominaban sus instintos y no su racionalidad, tal vez ese era el defecto que más le reprochaba su padre y madre cuando pequeño.

**_flashback_**

- No Van, así no, tienes que observar mis movimientos, ves como empuño la espada.

- Sí.

- Entonces, no tienes que tomarla muy fuerte ya que al chocar tu espada con la de tu oponente, la fuerza resultante hará que rebote y acalambre tu mano.

- Pero papá, si no la tomo fuerte se me ira de las manos -decía un pequeño Van de cuatro años de edad, que miraba hacia arriba a su imponente padre el Rey de Fanelia, quien lo miraba a su vez con ternura y cierto rasgo de severidad.

- Para eso tienes que aprender a controlar tu fuerza, aprender nuevos movimientos, posturas y tantas cosas mas, que con el tiempo iras aprendiendo, cuando seas más grande mandare a buscar a Vargas, el te enseñara.

- Pero yo quiero aprender ahora papá, para así ser el general de las tropas de Fanelia y ayudarte a ti en las guerras y en las batallas -decía alegremente mientras con su pequeña espada de madera simulaba darle una estocada mortal a su padre. Gouo se agacho para acariciar su cabello y verse así mismo en los ojos de su pequeño hijo, pensaba en lo parecidos que eran, sin duda era su hijo, -si solo hubieras nacido antes... pensaba, una corazonada le decía que su hijo mayor Folken no seria un buen Rey, con eso no quería decir que era un inútil, al contrario era mucho más inteligente que él y todo su grupo de consejeros juntos, era un hombre de aprender; de estudiar, de leer, de investigar, mas que un samurai como todos querían que fuese; no era malo con la espada, incluso un par de veces le gano en los entrenamientos, pero no tenia ese "algo" que Van había heredado y que en Folken no parecía hacerse presente.

- Eres demasiado impaciente, apenas te puedes tu espada de entrenamiento que mande hacer para ti y ya quieres ser general.

- Eso es algo típico en los Fanel -dijo una voz femenina y serena que interrumpió la conversación que tenían padre e hijo y que los hizo buscarla hasta encontrar su origen, tan dulce y pausada que a ambos alegraba y reconfortaba.

- iiii Mamá !!!!- grito Van.

- Desde hace cuanto que estas aquí.

- Desde hace un momento, observando como practican Kendo.

- y como lo hago mamá, Viste como lo hacia – dijo Van después de haber corrido al lado de su madre y de tirar de su mano insistiendo en su pregunta.

- Bien, pero te falta mucho por aprender para que seas igual que tu padre, tienes que pulir tus defectos y afianzar tus virtudes.

- Porque todo tiene que ser aprender, aprender y aprender.

- Porque así es la vida hijo mío, un constante aprender, nunca debes dejarte guiar totalmente por tus instintos y confiarte, nunca son cien por ciento seguros, a veces nos traicionan y es ahí donde deberás usar tu inteligencia-le aconsejo Gouo mientras se balanceaba tomado de su mano y de la de su madre Varie.

- Como Folken. ..

- Si como tu hermano, pero hay algo de lo que vas a tener que cuidarte mas que de tus instintos -dijo la reina de Fanelia.

- ¿De que? -Pregunto el pequeño príncipe, intrigado al verla cara de su madre que estaba a punto de largarse a reír por lo que iba a decir.

- De enamorarte, porque sé que algún día te enamoraras de una chica y vendrás a decirme que te vas a casar...

- ¿ Y eso es bueno o es malo? -Volvió a preguntar interrumpiendo a su madre aun más intrigado el pequeño.

- Es muy malo Van, las mujeres son criaturas lindas pero peligrosas, que una vez que te atrapan no te sueltan y te hieren de muerte en el corazón- termino de decir Gouo riendo mientras Varie lo miraba enfadada por las descripciones que eI daba de su genero a su pequeño hijo.

- Entonces nunca me voy a enamorar, nunca, nunca- grito el pequeño para después salir corriendo de ahí.

**_fin del flashback_**

Que equivocado estaba en aquel entonces, como se habrían reído sus padres de él, aunque no tenia la culpa ya que era muy pequeño ahora sus palabras parecían ser devueltas automáticamente por el viento de los recuerdos.

Ya era tarde, sin darse cuenta esa fémina bonita y malvada ya lo había atrapado aunque no quisiera reconocerlo; estaba ahí, frente a él, recostada en el piso, durmiendo, fatigada por las circunstancias, navegando por sus sueños tal vez; no era para nada malvada, su carácter dulce y tímido delataba su verdadera naturaleza: frágil, indefensa pero valiente y con tanto o más coraje que él.

-Tú eres el ángel de mis sueños -le dijo mientras tomaba de su mano para atraparla y que no cayera al vacío. Después de eso perdió el conocimiento y no había vuelto a despertar; la estrecho entre sus brazos y voló con ella al lugar donde había caído escaflowne. Sentirla cerca de su cuerpo, sentir su cálido respirar, ese suave perfume a frutas que al inhalarlo estremecía cada fibra de su ser adolescente y que no hacia mas que confirmar que estaba dejando de ser un chiquillo, que no solo crecía en sabiduría, inteligencia, avances con la espada y todo tipo de armas entre otras cosas, sino que su cuerpo parecía cobrar vida y reclamarle la falta de cariño y amor, no el amor materno de Varie o el de una amiga como Merle, sino el de una mujer, sensaciones que para él eran nuevas, que confundían su mente y alborotaban todo su ser.

Ni siquiera sabia como se lo diría, tenia mas que claro que no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella. Allen Schezar se había ganado su corazón y nada podía hacer, tenia esa facilidad con su carácter abierto y un desplante a prueba de todo que derribaba cualquier resistencia femenina, Otomí no fue la excepción; en cambio él era tímido; un tanto retraído y poco dado a las palabras, desde pequeño le dieron a entender que expresar los sentimientos son un símbolo de clara flaqueza, un lujo que nuca pudo darse durante los años de soledad que vivió después de quedar huérfano y ser el pequeño príncipe heredero al trono de Fanelia. ¿Cómo decirle que sentía algo mas que amistad por ella? , que cada día se enamoraba mas mientras ella se enamoraba aun más de Allen, era imposible confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, mas fácil era ir a una batalla y ganarla que abrir su corazón y decirle lo que verdaderamente quería gritar a todo pulmón, pero no podía, no se atrevía.

Se acerco y la miro detenidamente, verla como estaba y aunque no sufrió ninguna herida lo hacia sentir culpable, ella se encontraba en un planeta que no conocía, rodeada de extraños, se suponía que tenia que cuidar de ella y cumplir la promesa de regresarla a su hogar haciéndolo lo mejor que podía, irónicamente era Hitomi la que cuidaba mas de él, protegiéndolo de sus posibles muertes, nunca sabría como lo hacia pero siempre estaba ahí en el instante preciso, para evitar lo que en sus pesadillas era inevitable.

Aun así, la seguiría queriendo aunque no le correspondiera y nadie le podría reprocharle el mirarla cuando quisiera en secreto como ahora, era muy bonita, parecía una ninfa como las que salen en los cuentos y leyendas, que _con _su belleza, gracia y encanto enamoraban a dioses y mortales, despertando todo tipo de deseos como ahora los provocaba Hitomi en él, la recorría con la mirada, deseando que ese momento no acabara. Estiro su mano para tocar su mejilla, comprobando que era igualo más suave que cualquier tela en el mundo, sus largas y finas pestañas parecían abanicos tras los cuales se escondían los mas bellos ojos de color esmeralda y sus labios color rosa entreabiertos, respirando, anhelantes y carnosos, que lo invitaban a ser probados o meramente rozados, producían en él escalofríos de placer que recorrían su espalda, pero nada se comparaba a la reacción que experimento al ver su pecho, de como esas dos suaves formas se insinuaban a través del escote como deseosas de ser vistas por sus ojos, de ser tocadas por su mano, de ser probadas por su boca, de regocijarse con el sabor de la piel que los cubría, no podía evitarlo, la deseaba y amaba como nunca lo había hecho antes, que daría porque ella lo quisiera como quería a Allen, que solo por un día lo amara para así él amarla también en todo el sentido de la palabra, poseerla y que lo posea a él, amarse como las personas que se aman lo hacen, hacerle el amor y decirle una y mil veces que ella fue su primer amor, que desde que la vio en Palas con aquel vestido rosa con faldón y blondas de color blanco los ojos de su alma se abrieron y experimento sensaciones y sentimientos nunca antes conocidos por él, decirle que le disgustaba la manera en que el mercader Mayden la miraba durante la cena que le ofreció el Rey Aston y lo enfurecía aun mas que la haya tratado de secuestrar para su goce personal, que Allen la haya hecho llorar y la manera en que la trataba le hacían hervir la sangre, él jamás le haría eso, jamás la haría sufrir, al contrario, evitaría su sufrimiento a cualquier costo.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que sentía él (y todo su cuerpo), nunca le faltaría el respeto, porque tenia claro que a una mujer ante todo se le respeta, aunque fuese la meretriz mas descarada y miserable se le debía tratar con respeto, así le había enseñado Vargas durante los diez años en que fue su tutor.

**_flashback_**

- Lo hace muy bien amo Van, así en poco tiempo mas será un experto en el arte de la esgrima.

- Tu crees Vargas.

- Por supuesto, incluso veo que esta mejor capacitado que su fallecido hermano Folken a los 15 años.

- Pero si solo tengo 12 años, me faltan 3 para alcanzar esa edad.

- y cuando llegue ese día tendrá que cumplir con su prueba de madurez para que sea coronado Rey de Fanelia.

- y lo haré Vargas, no lo dudes, haré aquello que no pudo hacer mi hermano Folken, haré que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de mi, donde quieran que estén.

- El amo Gouo y mi señora Varie se sentirán orgullosos de Usted, también se vera en la obligación de buscar una esposa una vez que haya sido coronado Rey.

Van escucho atentamente lo que su maestro le decía pero no comprendió la ultima parte, tratando de entender, un viejo recuerdo de su niñez vino a su mente y su rostro dejo ver un gesto de desapruebo, dándose cuenta y adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su señor, Vargas le dijo:

- No están malo casarse amo Van, no lo mire como si fuera el peor de los castigos, al contrario, la mujer no solo viene a llenar ese vacío que uno siente en el corazón, ni a darnos una familia numerosa sino que también a compartir con nosotros nuestras penas y alegrías, es compañera, es amante, es esposa, es madre, son nuestro complemento porque así lo quisieron los dioses, aunque algunas sean caprichosas, pérfidas y malas esposas no todas son así.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no te casaste?.

- La vida de un soldado y aun más la de un samurai es muy sacrificada, especialmente la mía amo Van, si hubiera contraído matrimonio ella no habría aguantado el ritmo de vida que llevo, lleve y lIevare hasta el día en que me muera.

- Yo también soy un samurai Vargas, y también seré Rey, crees que encuentre a alguien que quiera casarse conmigo -dijo mirando hacia el suelo, sonrosado por la pregunta que le hacia a su tutor y un tanto triste por lo poco que vivieron sus progenitores.

- Tarde o temprano la encontrara, de eso no se preocupe, vea usted mismo a su fallecido padre, él contrajo matrimonio con la reina Varie cuando tenia treinta años y nada ninadie le impidió que fuese feliz mientras vivió.

En eso tenia razón, los pocos años que vivió junto a él siempre lo vio feliz, alegre, protector con su familia, hasta que falleció cuando eltenia 5 años, quedándose huérfano de padre, para después terminar totalmente solo, como estaba en aquellos momentos, Aunque tenia a Vargas y a Merle, no era igual.

- Entonces, no pienso casarme tan pronto -le dijo a su maestro- esperare un tiempo prudente hasta que encuentre a "esa mujer" que quiera ser mi esposa.

- Si es lo que desea amo Van; así será, no soy quien para contradecir sus deseos, pero recuerde, el día en que la encuentre y este seguro de que es la mujer con la que quiere compartir el resto de su vida, tendrá que respetarla, como loha hecho con todas las mujeres que ha conocido en el transcurso de su existencia, la mujer es un ser delicado, sensible y hermoso, tanto física como sicológicamente, tendrá que respetarlas.

- Tanto respeto, tanto cuidado, que complicado es todo eso de estar casado, con razón mi padre se caso tan tarde.

Vargas, solo esbozaba una sonrisa, sabia que su señor aun era un niño, testarudo, un poco retraído, pero de buen corazón, sabia que elegiría bien, que seria un buen samurai y Rey. Se acerco a su pupilo y solo le dio una palmada en la espalda para después seguir con los entrenamientos.

- Pero créame que cuando se enamore entenderá todo lo que le acabo de decir.

**_fin del flashback_**

Ahora si podía entender lo que le había dicho Vargas en aquel entonces, mas que entenderlo lo estaba sintiendo en carne propia, por fin había encontrado a la mujer con la que quería compartir su vida, la mujer con la que quería reinar en Fanelia, pero, de que le servia sentir todo este torrente de sentimientos si no eran correspondidos, que haría, estaba en una encrucijada, confesar o no confesarle su sentir a Hitomi.

En eso pensaba mientras la seguía observando cuando ese extraño aparato (a lo que Hitomi llamaba localizador o Viper) que los salvo de una muerte segura en la mina de energist comenzó a sonar, se alejo rápidamente, como si seguir estando cerca de ella agravara aun más su situación e intensificara aun más los deseos que tenia de robarle un beso. La vio despertar y mirar el localizador, escucho un susurro de voz que quería comenzar a llorar después de haber dicho unas cuantas palabras, para encontrar su mirada con la de él, frente a frente, sus bellos ojos verdes lo miraban como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, como aquella vez en la cancha de atletismo cuando se detuvo en seco frente a él, o cuando lo vio rescatándola de caer en el precipicio unas horas antes.

Hitomi no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, una que otra pluma caía a su alrededor como si fuera el tímido comienzo de una nevason, pero no era así, frente a ella se encontraba aquel ser alado que en sus sueños la rescataba de caer a un oscuro abismo: era Van, el Rey de Fanelia, el guerrero, el joven samurai, el era su ángel. Sus ojos miraban a los ojos carmesíes de él, como escudriñando la nada, como pidiendo y no solicitando respuesta, porque ya la sabia, Van Slanzar de Fanel era su salvador, su hermoso Ángel de alas blancas ...


	2. Chapter 2

Sentimientos de un ser alado

Noche de amor

A cada paso que daba, el sonido de la música, las risas y el alboroto reinante en el Jardín Real disminuían, pero el latir de su corazón sé hacia mas fuerte.

Detuvo su paso en un ventanal próximo para respirar. Se ve parte de la ciudadela engalanada e iluminada por doquier por ser este "el día". "Un día que recordaras por el resto de tu vida" le dijo Allen.

Respiro y exhalo sin poder creerlo. Miro sus manos y vio en su dedo anular el anillo Real, símbolo de su matrimonio. Ella lleva uno idéntico en su mano, aunque más pequeño.

Hitomi

"Mi esposa" – se dijo.

"Antes eran dos almas, ahora son solo una; antes eran dos vidas, pronto darán vida a otras mas, hasta que el sol se ponga en sus tierras".

Esas fueron las palabras del Sacerdote en el templo de Escaflowne. Después de eso se acercaron, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso tan apasionadamente como la primera vez que lo hizo, en el patio de su hogar en la luna fantasma, con su padre mirándolos.

"Creo que no puedo evitarlo. Todo el aire de Gaia ha pasado por mis pulmones y no logro serenarme", se dijo risueño, sin poder creerlo siquiera.

Avanzo a paso lento. Al acercarse a su destino vio a una de las doncellas venir desde la habitación. Le saluda con una reverencia y le felicita, despidiéndose de lo mas risueña.

La puerta de la recamara Real estaba frente a él. La incertidumbre de si debe tocar a la puerta o solo entrar a la habitación sin mas lo carcome. Después de todo era el Rey y podía entrar a la habitación que quisiera, pero algo le dice que a Hitomi le molestaría dicho comportamiento, es mas, lo reprendería duramente.

Toco y desde el interior escucha un "pase".

Nuevamente siente como si el corazón se le arrancara como un caballo salvaje y el aire se le acabara al verla de pie junto a la ventana.

Lo ve y se gira. Le sonríe. Avanza hacia ella como en un sueño sin darse cuenta siquiera como es que ha cerrado la puerta.

Ella también va a su encuentro, como flotando sobre una nube, envuelta en un kimono color crema de vaporosa caída.

**Te demoraste – le dice mientras sus manos se buscan**

**No pude evitarlo – la siente temblorosa – además, soy el Rey y puedo hacerlo**

**Si piensas colocarte orgulloso…**

**Solo era una broma – él ríe ante su ceño fruncido y la acerca hacia su cuerpo.**

Sus labios rosados lo llaman.

Pone su delicada mano en su pecho mientras él la toma de la cadera. El calor de su palma quema su piel a pesar de estar vestida, en cambio él siente su perfume mas embriagador que nunca. "Me volveré loco cuando mi boca toque su piel", piensa, sin poder contener su mente ante el vendaval de emociones que se avecina.

**Nunca aprenderás a bajar la cabeza ¿no?**

**No, si tu no lo haces – Hitomi le sonríe de forma picara, Van cree adivinar lo que dirá – además, soy la Reina de Fanelia y puedo hacerlo ¿no?.**

Su risa llena y remueve cada poro de su piel y no puede evitarlo, ella trata de soltarse para huir como la ninfa traviesa que era cuando huían al bosque, ellos dos solos. Corrían y jugaban a atraparse, como si aquel inocente juego representara lo que en verdad eran sus vidas: dos niños huyendo de la niñez para convertirse en adultos.

Rodaban por la hierba hasta que se besaban buscando aire y vida. Sus bocas se entregaban dichosas, sin resistencias, queriendo mas, siempre mas. Sus cuerpos se juntaban, rozándose lujuriosos e inexpertos, mientras sus bocas buscaban mas piel que besar y sus manos se escabullían por el interior de sus ropas buscando lugares secretos.

Hasta que cualquier ruido repentino los hacia volver a la cordura, respirando agitadamente y con mucho pudor reflejado en sus rostros y con el cuerpo insaciado.

**Deberías cambiarte, tu ropa esta en la salita de baño – ella baja la vista apenada, sus mejillas comienzan a sonrosarse. Él decide jugar con ella.**

**No suelo usar ropa de dormir – le dice, mientras la ve levantar la vista, sorprendida – solo en invierno cuando siento frío, pero creo que a partir de este invierno ya no la usare mas**

Hitomi lo mira como tratando de adivinar la respuesta a una adivinanza. Hasta que sus ojos se agrandan sorprendidos.

**¡¡¡Van!!!**

Van ríe y ella hace señal de querer pegarle, haciéndolo, pero suavemente con sus puños, sobre su pecho mientras se abrazan.

"Cada hebra de su cabello parece hecha de seda", piensa Van, mientras huele ese aroma dulce, como de canela y miel que lo perturba.

Sus labios vuelven a posarse y a devorarse, como dos hambrientos devorando un pedazo de pan: con vehemencia y desesperación.

Ya no pueden frenarse, ella lo ha aceptado en su lecho y pone sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acariciando y revolviéndole el cabello.

Solo quieren respirar de sus bocas. Beber de ellas, alimentarme de la piel del otro, escuchar la música de sus voces.

**Van – logra susurrarle, sonrosada y con sus labios hinchados por los besos dados.**

**Si aun no estas lista, entenderé**

**No, no es eso – sigue sonrosada, mira hacia las velas y hacia él alternadamente – son las velas...**

Se besan tiernamente. Van creía verla desenvuelta y segura de si misma, pero tras su fachada de aparente seguridad y alegría, siempre tendía a ser mas tímida. Debió haberlo previsto.

Va hacia cada una de las velas, dispuestas sobre sendos candelabros para apagarlas, hasta que no queda ninguna encendida y la habitación queda iluminada por la luna.

**Creo que no podré apagar la luz de las dos lunas.**

**Así esta bien – baja la cabeza, apenada – creerás que soy una boba.**

**No, no lo creo.**

**Pero de seguro querías que yo…**

**Lo que yo quería o no, no importa, si con esto te sientes bien.**

Hitomi se acerca y la luz de la luna la hace ver irreal, como una aparición, tan bella y frágil. Respira hondo mientras un escalofrío recorre su espalda y el deseo lo vuelve tan vulnerable como ella.

**¿No te arrepientes de lo que has hecho? – le pregunta, cohibido, ya que era algo que había rondado su mente desde que le pidiera matrimonio.**

**Como podría arrepentirme, si era lo que mas deseaba en la vida, estar contigo, compartir mi alma y cuerpo … contigo.**

Cada célula de su ser parece saltar de alegría ante la confirmación de su deseo mas grande: el que ella se quedara por siempre a su lado.

Su nombre se convierte en una letanía en su mente.

Hitomi, Hitomi, Hitomi…

Su sangre hierve cuando lo toca con sus delicados dedos. Su boca le pide mas y ella le entrega el doble. El "Como puedo arrepentirme, si era lo que mas deseaba en la vida" aun suena en sus oídos.

Se estrechan uno contra el otro, sintiendo cada curva de sus cuerpos rosarce cada vez con menos pudor. Los ojos verdes esmeralda de Hitomi parecen tomar cierto tono dorado a medida que el momento se acerca y los de Van, se oscurecen he intensifican aun mas.

No necesitan hablarse, cada uno sabe lo que sus cuerpos quieren. Rozan y unen sus labios mientras su respirar se acelera.

Se desvisten lentamente, sorteando el deseo que corre aun mas rápido que el latir de sus corazones, controlando, aunque sin mucho éxito, el temblor en sus manos y los escalofríos de placer que estas provocan.

**Eres tan bella – le susurra al oído.**

**¿Lo dices en serio?**

**Si, mi "diosa de la victoria"**

**Así me nombraron Gadeth y los muchachos del Cruzade.**

**Después arreglare cuentas con ese ladino de Gadeth y sus amigos.**

**¿Que les dirás?**

**Que eres "mi diosa", mía, de nadie mas.**

**Tuya, siempre tuya...**

Ella se lanza a sus brazos y lo sorprende besándolo en la boca.

Ya nada importa. Solo tenerse, amarse, besarse… poseerse.

Las manos parecen perder el control, no se miden y quieren sentir mas. Los gemidos salidos de sus bocas les avisan que ya no hay vuelta atrás, todo cambiara en sus vidas. Lo saben y lo sienten.

Se ciegan y no quieren saber mas del mundo, solo de ellos, de sus almas que pronto serán una, de sus cuerpos rozándose y del enloquecer juntos.

El largo y vaporoso kimono ha caído y es hora de que la camisola de encaje y seda también lo hagan. Despacio, acerca su boca al camino de su cuello, llenándolo de besos, sintiendo su pulso latir en sus labios, mientras ella lo desviste con manos temblorosas.

Y tal como lo predijo, su piel es la mas suave, blanca y calida.

Paso a paso y sin dejar de besarla, se acercan a su cama. La camisola se desliza como una cascada por su cuerpo y no puede dejar de besar esa piel.

Enloquecen de deseos y sus cuerpos sudorosos no quieren esperar.

"Su cuerpo no tiene imperfecciones, es perfecto y divino" – se repite a si mismo, mientras lo venera con su boca. Sus manos se mueven por el, como si lo hubieran recorrido miles de veces y dejan un rastro que después siguen sus labios. Su piel huele y sabe a frutas, que prueba y muerde sin temor a pecar. Mas lo único que hace ella es enervarse, gemir y frotarse contra él.

Mientras desciende por su cuerpo besándolo, la mira y ve sus mejillas aun mas sonrosadas, como fresas; sus ojos cerrados y su boca entreabierta susurrando su nombre, en un lamento de placer que lo hace excitarse todavía mas.

La despierta de aquel éxtasis solo para ver el nuevo tono que han adquirido sus ojos.

Le hace probar su propio sudor en su boca, mientras sus lenguas quieren mas y se enroscan en una danza tan elemental que sus cuerpos se mueren por repetir.

Él parece embriagarse mas de pasión al sentirse acariciado por ella. Desliza sus manos por su espalda y mas abajo. No lo puede evitar. Gime de placer contra su boca. Ella se deshinibe y lo toca aun mas abajo. Sus manos, aun tímidas, parecen las alas de una mariposa ahí donde tocan su piel.

Emite un gemido ronco y fuerte e intensifica el beso. No resiste la tentación. La piel de su cuellos pagara el precio. La muerde, lame y succiona.

**¿Te ha gustado? – le pregunta, tímida.**

**Mucho – le susurra al oído, dejando la piel de su cuello descansar – ¿donde has aprendido eso? – le pregunta, cerca, muy cerca de su oído, mientras una de sus manos se coloca debajo de su espalda y acaricia el flexible arco donde esta termina.**

**Solo seguí el sonido de tu voz – le dice enervada de placer.**

**Entonces ahora quiero escuchar la tuya.**

Su boca va hacia el lugar donde siempre quiso posarse, el lugar que ya había probado segundos antes y que ahora parecía cobrar vida.

Va hacia sus senos y los prueba ferozmente sin dejar de sujetarle la espalda arqueada. Ella gime tan intensamente, que sus sentidos no hacen otra cosa que agudizarse, como si le hubieran echado mas leña a la hoguera.

"Como puede tener esta piel de perla, oler y saber tan bien", era lo único que pensaba en aquel instante. Pero quería mas, quería verla y sentirla aun mas excitada y febril.

Su mano descendió buscando una de sus piernas mientras se recostaba a su lado volviendo a sus labios, cada vez mas rojos.

Subió cubriendo con su palma toda su bien torneada pantorrilla. Hitomi la sentía caliente, áspera y grande, marcándola, recorriendo cada poro de su piel, haciéndola estremecer aun mas de placer.

Dejo de besarla y Hitomi vio en sus ojos, un deseo tan profundo, que la hizo respirar aun mas hondo cuando Van volvió a refugiarse en su cuello, en aquel lado que no había sido marcado a fuego por él.

**Ahora a todo el mundo le quedara claro que eres mi esposa – la mordió nuevamente, mientras su mano parecía mas viva que nunca.**

"Dios¿esto es real o es un sueño?, no quiero despertar, no quiero que mi ángel deje de amarme, quiero que...

Ya no sabia lo que pasaba. Solo sabia que aquella mano masculina recorría su femineidad, hurgaba en ella, haciéndole sentir aquel dolor y placer extremos.

Sollozo de éxtasis mientras probaba el sudor de su cuello y hombros canela, sintiendo bajo sus dedos que cada músculo de su ancha espalda se colocaba como el granito con tan solo tocarlo.

Hasta que ya no pudo contener mas esa tormenta, aquella tempestad.

Grito desatando a su propio demonio, mientras el demonio de él ya se había desatado.

Se refregó tan lujuriosamente contra su cuerpo que ella misma se desconoció. Se meció contra su mano hasta desfallecer, hasta que las lagrimas le quemaron las mejillas, hasta que él la vio a los ojos y le dijo con voz ronca:

**Se mía**

**Lo soy – le respondió gimiendo sin control.**

Se abraza a su espalda morena y fuerte como si temiera evaporarse o salir flotando sin control, como si solo él fuera lo único real en todo aquel momento, surreal y mágico.

Ya nada mas importa, nada...

Comienzan su unión. Lenta y pausadamente. Su delicado cuerpo parece tensarse y no desearlo pero su delicada voz le dice lo contrario. Su instinto y racionalidad se interponen y luchan por prevalecer, ganando el instinto e incitándolo a tomarla, poseerla, undirse en su cálido ser, sentirla enloquecer, hacerla suya.

Al lograrlo la siente estremecer y sollozar levemente en su hombro mientras sus uñas se hunden en su espalda.

Su conciencia y voz reaccionan pidiéndole perdón. Ella abre sus ojos que parecen haber vuelto al verde tradicional pero con una tendencia a oscurecerse por el placer que vendrá y que los convertirá en dos verdaderas gemas. Gemas que solo lo verán a él, le mostraran placer y demencia solo a él. Su pequeña mano le acaricia la mejilla para después callarlo con uno de sus dedos. "Quiero todo de ti, incluido esto", le dice.

Su Rey lame sus dedos, provocándole una corriente eléctrica que la recorre por completo, pasando por su vientre, para bajar y alojarse justo en el lugar donde su cuerpo y el de Van están unidos, haciéndolos estremecer al unísono. Lo siente cálido, grande y enhiesto. La sorprende cuando lo siente retirarse y comenzar aquella danza tan primigenia y antigua como todo en aquel mundo y en el otro.

Sus corazones se acompasan, laten juntos bombeando vida a aquellos cuerpos que se aman y aparean por primera vez.

Su boca anhelante lo llama una y otra vez, pidiendo ser besada. Se rinde a sus ruegos mientras sus cuerpos están en pleno frenesí. Sus lenguas juegan al mismo ritmo.

Sus dedos se dirigen hacia aquel punto que la hiciera enloquecer anteriormente, muy cerca de la unión de sus carnes. La toca y su cuerpo parece enervarse mientras su boca gime y grita sin control.

Ya no hay vuelta atrás. El placer se ha desatado en su cuerpo y hará que arda con él, hasta el final.

La estrecha contra si y le hace colocar sus largas piernas sobre su cintura, sintiéndola unida a él hasta lo imposible.

"Enloqueceré" logra pensar Hitomi, mientras Van la estrecha contra su pecho, casi sin aliento, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo ardía sin control, que su piel parecía achicarse, ahogarla y que aquel dolor placentero se alojaba en su vientre formando un nudo que crecía cada vez mas.

Llora y grita su nombre en medio de la habitación en penumbras, mientras todo su ser es presa de convulsiones y espasmos, que él intensifica con cada baiben, mas caliente, mas profundo, mas duro, mas fuerte, arrastrándola hacia ese final que anhela y teme.

Con una ultima embestida lo siente paralizarse y se deja caer sobre ella, sin dañarla, igualmente tembloroso. Sus cuerpos se relajan y comienzan a acariciarse sin saber que decir, solo tocándose.

Se recuesta aun lado para abrazarla y besarla en la frente. Su cuerpos sudorosos tiemblan con los resabios de la pasión. Su corazones se calman al unísono.

Hitomi apoya su cabeza en su hombro y le da un beso en su cuello, que aun sabe a sudor y a ese olor tan característico en él. Sentía su alma plena. Como si durante la unión de sus cuerpos él le hubiese quitado algo mas que su virginidad y en su lugar le hubiera dado un poco de su alma.

Así mismo se sentía él. Como si el mundo entero dejara de importar al lado de lo que acababa de vivir y sentir. Su sueño mas preciado se había vuelto realidad y ahora descansaba entre sus brazos.

**¿Cómo dijo el Dios Escaflowne cuando decidió convertirse en hombre? – Interrumpió su pensar, Hitomi.**

**¿Cuándo conoció a la humana Sherezade? – le respondió con otra pregunta, Van.**

**Si**

**Prefiero no volver nunca mas a volar por los cielos, ni ver el amanecer y atardecer desde la montaña mas alta, ni desatar una tempestad sobre mis enemigos si tengo que vivir lejos de ti, perdiéndolo todo te encuentro ti y a mi mismo, mi querida Sherezade.**

**Perdiéndolo todo, me encuentro a mismo y a ti... que bello.**

**Pues yo también soy capaz de sacrificar todo, todo lo que tengo y soy por estar a tu lado.**

**No me gustaría verte triste por mi causa.**

**Ni yo verte triste a causa mía, antes preferiría vivir tu dolor como una herida de guerra que verte sufrir – le dijo mientras la estrechaba aun mas contra su cuerpo sin dejar de besar su frente.**

**Todo saldrá bien – le dice a su Rey, ahora esposo, mirándolo a los ojos de manera tierna y tranquila, con la paz que solo él pudo darle al hacerla suya – todo ira bien.**

**Como lo sabes**

**Estoy a tu lado – le dijo, mientras sus manos tomaron su rostro y se vieron a los ojos, sellando esa promesa de amor con un otro beso.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sentimientos de un ser alado.**

**¿Impredecible futuro?**

Tras haber viajado anteriormente en la nave, en el trayecto que comprendía Fanelia a Krosnos y ahora a Nishoba, había descubierto que el lugar que más le agradaba era esta terraza-balcón. El paisaje era realmente esplendoroso, pudiendo ver como las montañas se alejaban de su vista tras el paulatino avance. A pesar del desastre de la guerra, su reino era hermoso, pensó.

Ahora se dirigían a la costa para supervisar el funcionamiento de la gobernatura que ahí funcionaba. Se sentía culpable, ya que de todos los asentamientos de su reino, Nishoba, era el más descuidado. Juro que pondría fin a aquella situación.

Siguió mirando el paisaje, cuando un soldado lo interrumpió.

**- Amo Van.**

**- Si**

**- Claudette dice que la cena ya esta servida.**

**- Dile que enseguida voy**

**- La Reina envía a decir que no comerá nada, solo cenaran Su Majestad y Lady Merle**

**- Esta bien, puedes retirarte.**

Desde que habían discutido antes de salir a Krosnos, que Hitomi estaba acostumbrándose a no cenar junto a él.

Suspiro abatido y miro hacia las montañas. Todo cuanto había pasado en la "ciudad de las nieves" lo había dejado sumamente alterado, sobre todo en el orden estrictamente sentimental.

Sus discusiones con ella habían adquirido un cariz distinto, más oscuro y tórrido. De solo acordarse de la vez en que, desnudos, estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor sobre el escritorio de la biblioteca, su cuerpo se tensaba de excitación, su boca parecía secarse y sus manos sudar mas que antes. Es mas, en este instante, con la naturaleza como paisaje de fondo, él estaba completamente excitado. Había sido casi idéntica a aquella vez en que ambos "discutieron" por primera vez el día siguiente de su boda. Pero esta vez sintió que el odio y el rencor, por parte de ambos, llenaba cada espacio del lugar.

"Ella te ama, te ama de verdad – le decía Merle – seria incapaz de odiarte, solo esta resentida… sino te amara no habría dejado a su familia por ti".

En aquellos momentos no sabia que pensar. El deseo de poseerla era tan fuerte, que lo enfurecía que ella no cediera, eso sumado a que llevaban más de una semana sin tocarse hacia que su ánimo explotara como la pólvora.

"A tu edad, uno suele ser mandado más por su entrepierna que por su razón" le había dicho el Sumo Sacerdote Mitsukake Kuto, aquella vez que hablaron tras la conversación que este y sus compañeros habían tenido con Hitomi.

Había reingresado al salón, expectante, tenso y en guardia. La había visto salir de lo más alterada, como si hubiera discutido a todo pulmón con los Sumos Sacerdotes.

Al sentarse pudo ver que el sacerdote llamado Tamahone Watase sonreía y hablaba animadamente con Soren Izaak, mientras este volvía a su puesto.

**- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué le hicieron a mi esposa? – soltó, sin poder contenerse. Se sentía molesto y confundido y la risita de Tamahone Watase no hacia otra cosa mas que enfurecerlo mas.**

**- Nada Majestad, no le hemos tocado un pelo – respondió Izaak – es mas, es muy posible que si usted mismo se lo pregunta, ella le contestara lo mismo que yo… solo salio ofuscada.**

**- ¿Porque?**

**- ¿Porque crees?, es tan pacifica como un tornado – sentencio el anciano Kuto – ¿estas seguro de haberle enseñado cual es su lugar?.**

**- Por supuesto – le afirmo.**

**- No parece…**

**- ¡¡Basta!!, no he venido aquí para hablar del carácter de mi esposa.**

**- Tal para cual, como ya dije y vuelvo a afirmar.**

El silencio se esparció por la sala y el olor a incienso se le hacia molesto.

El anciano seguía mirándolo mientras acariciaba su barba.

**- Dejadme a solas con Su Majestad, hermanos – pidió Mitsukake Kuto con una voz y carácter que no parecían de él. Los otros tres sacerdotes hicieron sendas reverencias a Van y se retiraron.**

**- ¿Que sucede? – pregunto.**

**- Usted sabe muy bien lo que sucede Majestad – ambos se miraron – le hablo Vargas de esto ¿no es así?**

**- Si.**

**- Cada vez que un Rey es entronado, este debe visitar el templo sagrado para que el oráculo le hable, en su caso, su visita coincidió con la presentación de su esposa en Krosnos.**

**- ¿Realmente lo hará?**

**- No lo crees posible – afirmo, más que preguntarlo. Lo vio a los ojos sonriéndole desafiante – ¿o es que acaso ya tienes quien te diga el futuro? – río fuertemente tras finalizar su pregunta.**

Aquel maldito viejo seguía burlándose de él, pensó. Pero no le daría en el gusto. Su rostro se volvió inmutable y lo miro casi sin pestañear. El anciano paro de reír y volvió a hablar.

**- Sabemos todo acerca del don de tu mujer – hizo una pausa, como escogiendo las palabras – y la hemos instado a no usarlo en publico…**

**- Hitomi no desea ver lo que ve, las visiones solo "llegan" a ella**

**- Eso nos comento, pero creo que le dio igual… tu la conoces mejor que yo, saco a relucir su indomable carácter y nos acuso de querer provocar una cacería de brujas en contra de ella.**

**- ¿Hitomi dijo eso?**

**- Si, cuando lo único que quería era decirle sobre el pánico que puede causar sobre la población sus profecías.**

Creyó saber hacia donde quería llegar el anciano monje y hasta donde había atado cabos Hitomi: querían evitar que esta manejara sus dones y los eclipsara, quitándoles credibilidad.

Aunque sabía que había dado en el clavo, algo más urgente lo apremiaba a cambiar de tema: que le diría el oráculo. Aunque al parecer su interlocutor no se lo daría tan fácil.

**- ¿Cuantos días llevas casado?**

**- Estoy por cumplir el primer ciclo lunar.**

**- Pues dentro de unas semanas, sino me equivoco, tendrías que saber si tu mujer esta en cinta o no**

**- Es lo mas obvio – le contesto, aunque él sabia que no seria así.**

**- Yo seré quien lo bautice, ya que no tuve el honor de casarte ni de bendecir la consumación de tu matrimonio…**

**- ¡Ya le dije que lo sentía! – realmente quería hacerlo enojar aquel viejo.**

**- Ojala sea varón.**

**- Lo será – le contesto seguro, aunque en el interior sabia muy bien que ese niño no tenia esperanza de ser concebido pronto dada sus desavenencias con Hitomi – délo por seguro, será varón y pretendo que lleve el nombre de Vargas**

**- ¿Lo aprueba tu mujer?**

**- Lo aprobara**

**- ¿Estas seguro?**

**- Si – el anciano volvió a reír, haciéndolo estallar – ¡¡¡por que no me dice de una maldita vez que tiene el oráculo destinado para mi reinado!!!**

Sin darse cuenta se había levantado del asiento y tenia las manos apretadas, mostrando su coraje. Mitsukake Kuto se levanto también de su asiento.

El anciano se dirigió hacia un lado de su asiento y tomo un candelabro, camino hacia él y se lo entrego. Con un gesto de su mano le hizo entender que retrocediera. Levanto la alfombra, tiro de una trampilla y procedió a bajar indicándole a Van que lo siguiera.

Escalón tras escalón el monje iba encendiendo sendas antorchas colgadas desde antes en la cavernosa bajada.

Aquella escalera parecía no tener fin y en determinado momento sintió que los oídos le zumbían. El sumo sacerdote pareció leerle el pensamiento

**- ¿Te zumban los oídos? – pregunto y el asintió – es porque cada vez estamos mas abajo.**

**- ¿Falta mucho?**

**- No mucho**

Y era cierto. Caminaron por 5 minutos más y llegaron. Lo que parecía ser un pequeño auditorio se abrió ante sus ojos, con una escalinata al medio que dividía en dos filas los asientos de piedra y en el altar, una escultura tosca de piedra del mismo color de los asientos, con la figura de Escaflowne esculpida, se alzaba con un par de ojos de zafiros reluciendo de vez en cuando.

Van había acabado de ver todo el lugar, previamente iluminado por Kuto y su candelabro cuando éste lo insto a avanzar hacia el altar.

El sumo sacerdote empujo la escultura con una facilidad alarmante, descubriendo un agujero bajo ella, desde donde salía un turbio vapor que aumento cuando su acompañante saco de su bolsillo de su tunica un puñado de incienso y lo arrojo al agujero.

Le ordeno sentarse a la orilla. El obedeció dejando su espada aun lado.

**- ¿Fue usted quien le dijo a mis padre…**

**- No, fue mi antecesor.**

Van solo miraba expectante hacia el agujero humeante sin saber que hacer ni que decir. Hasta que la repentina petición del monje lo saco de su estupor.

**- Quiero que te cortes el dedo índice y dejes caer una gota de sangre en el orificio.**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- ¡Hazlo!, si no lo haces no sabre con certeza que te ocurrirá a ti.**

**- Pero… pero yo quiero saber lo que le depara el destino a mi reino, quiero…**

**- Tu eres Fanelia, eres la cabeza, la mente, el cerebro, sin ti el cuerpo, que es "tu reino" no se mueve – les espeto falto de paciencia, Kuto – si la mente no esta bien menos lo estará el cuerpo.**

A regañadientes copio la daga que le entregaba el sacerdote, se corto el dedo y la apreto hasta que soltó unas gotas de sangre.

Segundo después un olor a carne quemada emano del lugar y el humo aumento considerablemente. Van veía con suma atención a su interlocutor que había comenzado a recitar una extraña oración una y otra vez; hasta que se detuvo de repente, abriendo los ojos de golpe, acercando su cabeza al agujero humeante unos minutos para después erguirse: tenia los ojos en blanco y su cara parecía haberse deformado en una mascara grotesca. Van se hecho hacia atrás y cuando pensaba pararse, Kuto hablo.

**_- Rara es la __mezcla de tu sangre – dijo con voz de ultratumba, lúgubre y ronca – y más rara será cuando tu simiente cobre vida… tres hembras y tres machos harán que tu linaje perdure hasta el infinito, como el águila será el primero, como el lobo serán los últimos._**

**- ¿Mis hijos? – pregunto casi sin voz, Van.**

**_- Peligro se avecina, sombras rondan tu torre, a tu estrella debes escuchar…_**

**- ¿Estrella?… Hitomi.**

**_- Diez ciclos pasaran, el señor de los cielos __volverá a volar para proteger y defender a los oprimidos, para descansar nuevamente y batir sus alas cuando la luz de tu estrella a marchitarse comience._**

**- ¿Guerra, otra guerra, como, cuando?- balbuceo más que hablo, mientras su mente trataba de digerir todo aquello.**

Kuto callo hacia un lado, sufriendo extrañas convulsiones. Van se acerco y trato de sujetarlo pero le era casi imposible, era como tratar de sujetar a un pez inmenso en plena agonía, hasta que sus movimientos cesaron bruscamente.

Van no sabia que hacer: ¿lo ayudaba, lo movía, le hablaba? No sabia como proceder, aun estaba impresionado.

Finalmente Kuto despertó. Abrió lentamente los ojos, se paro y se dirigió hacia un lavatorio de piedra donde se lavo la cara. Al volver, Van aun lo esperaba sentado y pasmado.

**- Estoy seguro que si comparo en un espejo mi cara con la tuya, la tuya me ganaría en desaliño… estas blanco como la leche.**

**- ¡¡¡¿Y que esperaba?!!!**

**- ¿Tu mujer no entra en trance?**

**- Nunca… salvo una vez, nunca la he visto contorsionarse de esa forma.**

**- ¿Nunca? – pregunto alzando una ceja y dejando en el aire una pizca de doble sentido que enfatizo con una carcajada a todo pulmón**

**- ¡Maldito!**

**- Calma, calma**

**- Usted es un monje y me insinúa eso.**

**- Pero también soy un hombre y uno felizmente casado**

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Solo a los sumos sacerdotes se les permite casarse, yo lo hice a los 28 años – a pesar de explicarse, Van seguía con cara de circunstancia, así que prosiguió – el otro es Soren Izaak y nuestras esposas en estos momentos trabajan bajo vuestro servicio.**

**- ¿Quienes son?**

**- Semine y Alexia**

**- Quien lo diría ¿Por qué solo ustedes y no los otros?**

**- El ser sumo sacerdote significa que has superado todas las pruebas de carácter, de disciplina, de doctrina y que estas por encima de los seres ordinarios, has logrado moldear tu cuerpo y espíritu para poder ser guía místico de tu pueblo**

**- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con estar casado?**

**- Has sacrificado mucho para llegar donde estas, es la ley de la vida que todo lo entregado se te sea devuelto de una u otra manera, así como el mal que hagas siempre, "siempre" vuelve hacia ti…**

**- ¿Cuantos años tenia cuando fue nombrado sumo sacerdote?**

**- 28 años, he sido el más joven sumo sacerdote jamás nombrado, el segundo en la historia es Soreen Izaak a los 30.**

**- ¿Y sus otros hermanos, no desean casarse?**

**- Hotohori Yuki es más calmo, dado a la introspección, a estudiar y no piensa ni tiene planes de tener descendencia; en cambio Tamahone Watase esta comprometido con una muchacha del pueblo… pero, bueno, según lo que recuerdo no has venido aquí para saber de mi vida…**

Van procedió a contarle todo lo que había escuchado durante la ceremonia, con todos los detalles posibles, incluido el aspecto facial adquirido por el anciano.

**- Déjame desglosar… - busco entre sus togas un pequeño diario y comenzó a escribir con tinta y una pluma depositados anteriormente en el altar – rara es la mezcla de tu sangre y mas rara será cuando tu simiente cobre vida… - siguió escribiendo y murmurando hasta acabar la frase – es lo mas obvio de todas y por alguna razón salio a la palestra antes que ninguna otra – lo miro a los ojos – tu y ella no se están llevando bien ¿no es verdad?, no me mires con esa cara que yo lo se todo, es el deber del sacerdote del templo de la ciudadela informarnos de absolutamente todo lo que pase en el reino.**

**- ¿Nos espían?**

**- Para nada… además vuestra pelea no fue puertas adentro y corrió de boca en boca.**

**- Trataba… tratábamos de ponernos de acuerdo sobre las reglas de protocolo y convivencia, piensa que quiero atraparla entre cuatro paredes, en una "jaula de oro", como dijo ella.**

**- Sabemos la fecha de su nacimiento y la vuestra y lo único que pudimos coincidir es que ambos son tan indomables como dueños de su libertad – se paro y comenzó a caminar por el altar, volviendo al gesto de acariciar su barba - no es gratuito que a ella, le guste tanto la vida al aire libre, es sinónimo de sus ansias de no ser manipulada, es como el viento: imposible de atrapar.**

**- Eso ya lo se y me confunde aun mas.**

**- Es imposible no confundirse con ellas, son así todo el tiempo, eso es algo que tendrás que aprender, te queda toda una vida por delante junto a ella… además, creo que esta discusión será pasajera sino no se explicaría que de mi boca aya salido la frase "tres hembras y tres machos", serás prolífico – río al decir su comentario pero al ver a Van desanimado paro automáticamente. Se acerco a él y le palmeo la espalda – vamos muchacho, arriba ese animo, si de algo me sirve estar casado y ser mas viejo que tu es para decirte que saldrán de este embrollo "hay que esperar que el agua decante para ver el fondo".**

Volvió a su libreta y siguió con la segunda frase que Van no demoro en decirle con pelos y señales.

**- Mmmm… se confirman nuestras sospechas, conspiran contra ti, te ven débil por ser aun un muchacho y quieren dar el golpe; debes movilizar tu red de espionaje, ¿tienes red de espionaje?**

**- Si – mintió. En su vida pensó que tendría que utilizar un recurso tan bajo, pero dadas las circunstancias tendría que hacerlo. Enseguida se le vinieron un par de nombres para ello.**

**- De seguro ya debes saber o sospechar quien o quienes son**

**- Mis medios parientes del norte**

**- ¿Los Di Fuoco?**

**- Si, pero solo me han llegado comentarios de Gerard, no así de su padre.**

**- Igual debes asegurarte… la estrella hace referencia obvia a tu mujer.**

**- ¿Cree que tendrá visiones acerca de lo que ocurrirá?**

**- Es lo mas posible**

**- Gerard tuvo una descortesía con ella en kodelka**

**- ¿Cómo?**

**- Beso a la fuerza su mano cuando ella ya lo había enviado a sentarse…**

**- Eso se complica entonces, valla demonio con el que te casaste, aun sin quererlo atrae a tus rivales.**

**- Hitomi jamás…**

**- ¿Te engañaría?, no lo dudo muchacho; es solo que las mujeres como ella, con su carácter extremadamente dulce o extremadamente fuerte y decidido son un imán para cierto tipo de hombres, son una especie de desafío…**

Kuto volvió a su diario y murmuro la última frase mientras tomaba nota. Al terminar de escribir quedo pensativo mirándola.

**- ¿Que sucede, que pasa con la última frase?**

**- Durante tu reinado dos guerras se desataran; la primera será de aquí a 10 años mas y la ultima cuando tu mujer enferme para morir.**

**- ¿Cuando Hitomi muera?, no puede ser…**

**- Y lo segundo: en ambas participaras activamente, eso quiere decir…**

**- Que estaré en el campo de batalla con Escaflowne.**

**- Correcto – dejo de pasearse y se detuvo frente a él. Su expresión se torno mas seria de lo que Van lo hubiera visto antes – de ahora en adelante deberás, mas que nunca, mantener relaciones diplomáticas con la mayoría de los reinos del orbe, es esencial que estés al tanto de todo lo que sucede con tu vecinos, afianzar lazos, cuidar de las cuatro esquinas de tu casa, implementar medidas que te permitan mejorar tus fronteras y tu ejercito.**

**- ¿Cuándo cree que debo comenzar?, Fanelia aun esta en reconstrucción**

**- En cuanto hayas acabado de alzarla, deberás hacer una lista de prioridades y no dudar.**

**- Me gustaría contar con su ayuda**

**- Los monjes estamos al servivcio de nuestro Dios y de nuestro Rey – hizo una reverencia.**

**- Entonces délo por hecho, pienso cumplir con el sueño de mi hermano Folken: convertir a Fanelia en un reino prospero y ejemplo para los demás.**

**- Estoy seguro que así será, veo determinación en tus ojos, tu elemento, el fuego te guía e impulsa.**

Tras esta última conversación ambos salieron de la cripta y se acomodaron en el salón de reuniones

Van se hallaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Aunque el ser advertido de los hechos a ocurrir mas adelante no era nada nuevo para él, el saberse informado y de esta manera, le había abierto la mente de lo que realmente significaba ser Rey… y ser la cabeza de una familia.

Sus hijos, tres hombres y tres mujeres.

Ojala se parecieran a ella, pensó. Las características físicas de sus familias se verían reflejadas en sus rostros. Ni hablar sobre el carácter. Aquello lo hizo sonreír.

Pensó en las guerras y el aviso de muerte. ¿Cómo podría vivir de ahora en adelante pensando en la fecha exacta de muerte de su mujer?

**- No te angusties – le dijo el anciano – si te dije todo lo que oíste es para que procedas con prudencia, pero debes recordar, que por mas justa o injusta que sea la vida, esta es un circulo, nacimos para morir, a todos nos llegara el día de partir, incluso a ella.**

**- ¿Cómo viviré…**

**- Ahora ya sabes cuándo morirá – Van asintió – debes vivir de la manera que ya te dije, no dejándote llevar por el pesimismo y disfrutar la vida a concho, aprovecha mientras la tienes a tu lado, hazla sentir que valió la pena todo lo que ha sacrificado, para que el día de mañana, cuando ella este en su lecho… se lleve solo buenos recuerdos.**

**- No se si estoy haciendo bien**

**- Ya te dije, todo ira bien, dale tiempo al tiempo – suspiro, cansado de gastar su labia con aquel muchacho – además, a tu edad uno suele pensar mas con la entrepierna que con la razón, ese es el problema de ustedes los jóvenes.**

**- Usted lo dice por que ya lo ha vivido.**

**- Por supuesto – afirmo de manera soberbia, palmeando la espalda de Van.**

La reunión se dio por terminada y Van se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes despedirse de los otros sumo sacerdotes.

Al llegar a la entrada, Merle se levanto presurosa y Hitomi conversaba con su gobernador. Miro hacia el horizonte sin fin y plagado de color que se divisaba desde esa altura, respiro un par de veces para calmar su corazón afligido y viendo a su esposa tomo una decisión: si ante había dudado por temor o falta de carácter a la hora de defender a su reino y a su seres queridos, ahora no, ya no mas, cada una de sus acciones y decisiones serian tomadas pensadas en su bienestar y de aquellos que dependían de él.

Siguió avanzando hacia donde se encontraban los demás. Aquel nombre que había surgido en su mente para encargarse de su red de espionaje purgaba por salir y materializarse.

Con un gesto de su mano llamo a Jens Alberic

**- ¿Si Majestad?**

**- En cuanto lleguemos a la casa quiero que prepares un correo… con un mensajero que sea de tu confianza y que parta de inmediato con dirección a Kodelka.**

**- Como usted diga, Amo Van.**

* * *

Agradecimientos por la paciencia y por sus alentadores comentarios que siempre sirven pa subir el animo y la moral de todo escritor de fics y desde ya les digo que se viene otro chapter de "Corresponsal en Fanelia" que sera la primera parte de un mismo capitulo, en este caso, de la misma ciudad, ya que nuestros héroes y amantes preferidos visitan la ciudad de Urza. Si leyeron el capitulo 8, saben de lo que les hablo y de lo que se viene.

Besos y nos leeeemoooos XD


End file.
